


Erebor's First

by Dragon_Dweller



Series: The Life of Kili, Prince of Durin and his Wife, Luna, the Last of her Kind [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Babies, Durin Family, Erebor, F/M, Line of Durin, Rebuilding Erebor, The Lonely Mountain, child birth, having a baby, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First baby of the Line of Durin is born in Erebor after it is reclaimed, the child of Kili and his wife, Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erebor's First

**Author's Note:**

> Thak Yâsit - My wife in Khuzdul

Kili rushed down the hall with Thorin and Fili to his chambers. They entered and moans of pain filled their ears, giving Kili even more panic as he rushed in and to the bedside of Luna, who was in labor with their first child. He took her hand in his and brushed her bangs to one side of her forehead, soothingly and hushed her.

“Kili.” She whimpered, tensing up as another contraction gripped her.

“It's okay, Nana. I'm here, I'm here now.” he whispered to her, stroking her forehead.

Thorin rested his hand on Kili's shoulder, leaning down to his ear. “We're going to wait in the living area with your Ma.” he told him quietly.

“Okay.” Kili whispered.

Thorin nodded, before leaning over and pressing a gentle little kiss to Luna's forehead. “You're doing beautifully.” he told her, tenderly. The pair had a strong connection, even before she and Kili had gotten together. “I'm so proud of you.” he smiled, kissing her forehead again and going out with Fili to the living area of Kili's and Luna's chambers to give them more privacy as the baby came.

“You think it's a girl?” Kili asked, trying to take Luna's mind off of the pain she was in.

“It has to be a boy, Kili.” she told him, her face twisted in pain.

Kili wanted a daughter first, he'd always wanted a daughter when he thought of having children, the thoughts having a little girl that looked like Luna, that he could spoil and dote upon filled him with warmth. But Luna was insistent on a boy, because the child could one day sit upon the throne of Erebor as King and the line of Durin had to continue on. But they both just wanted the baby to be healthy. Kili cringed painfully as Luna let out a scream with a particularly agonizing contraction that ripped through her, she gripped his hand until it felt like the bones there were breaking.

When it was time for Luna to push, Kili positioned himself behind her with her between his legs to help her and offer her some amount of comfort in the painful pushing process. The healer bent Luna's legs at the knees, draping a blanket over them for privacy and positioning themselves between her legs to ensure the baby came without complication.

“You can do it.” Kili encouraged her as she pushed. “I'm so proud of you, thak yâsit.” he told her, wiping the sweat from her face as she laid back against him, panting from the effort. “The baby will be here before you know it.” he whispered.

“You better hope they come out in three more pushes or I'm going to cut your family jewels off, I am _not_ doing this again.” she panted, leaning forward to push again. Kili looked at the Healer, who looked at him.

“It's just the pain, my Prince.” he assured him, looking back for the baby. “I see the baby's head, two more pushes should do it, M'Lady.” Luna let out a yell in response and Kili was more than sure was of relief of the baby coming than actual pain.

It actually took three more pushes for the baby to come out and on the break before the third one Luna cussed out the Healer and Kili, saying next time they could do this all on their own without her at all. She rested back against Kili heavily as the Healer took the baby to be cleaned, the chord cut and to make sure it was healthy. Kili brushed her hair out of her sweaty face and kissed her temple tenderly, wrapping his arms around her.

“I'm so beyond proud of you, Luna.” He whispered against her ear. “I couldn't be more proud in my life.”

“I'm glad.” she panted, still catching her breath.

The Healer came back with the baby wrapped up in a blanket, that Dis had actually made for the baby herself, giving the baby to Luna as she opened her arms. Luna and Kili, resting his chin on her shoulder, looked into the face of their baby for the first time and melted.

“It's a girl.” The Healer smiled, having heard Kili say he wanted a girl and saw the dream like look on the Prince's face.

Luna turned her head to Kili and smiled brightly, kissing his cheek. “You were right, so you get to name her.” she whispered, resting her forehead against Kili's temple.

“I'm not good at names, Luna.” Kili whispered back, brushing the back of his index finger against his daughter's little cheek.

“I believe in you, Kili.” she encouraged him.

“Would you like me to tell the King and Lady Dis?” The Healer asked.

“Yes, please.” Luna nodded.

The Healer nodded and went to let the others in to the room, Kili still trying to figure out a name for the beautiful baby in his wife's arms. Dis, Thorin and Fili rushed into the room, excited to see their grandchild, niece, great niece and first royalty of Durin born in Erebor since it was reclaim, four years earlier, for the first time.

“Oh my Mahal.” Dis whispered, already crying.

“It's a girl.” Luna told them, holding the baby out to Dis for her to hold.

“I got it!” Kili said suddenly, perking up.

“Got what, Kee?” Fili asked.

Kili smiled at his brother and turned to whisper into Luna's ear, a smile instantly appearing on her face to looking at Kili, nodding.

“I love it. It's perfect.” she told him with a kiss.

“What is?” Thorin asked, now holding the baby.

“I figured out a name for the baby.” Kili said looking at his Uncle.

“Well, what is it?” Dis demanded, excitedly.

“Kiluna.” He told them. “Named after both of us, since she's our first.”

“It's a good strong name.” Thorin nodded, smiling brightly at his great niece, who had her little hand wrapped around his thick index finger. “We're going to spoil you to death.” he added talking to the baby.

The group stayed for a while, Thorin only giving Kiluna back to Luna long enough for the baby to feed, then he was back holding her, talking to her and giving her all his attention while the others talked. When it was time for them all to be off to bed, Thorin carefully gave Kiluna, who'd fallen asleep in his arms, to Kili, kissing Luna softly on the cheek and praising her again for everything she'd down during the pregnancy and labor before he was off to his own chambers to the night. Kili bent down beside Luna, letting her kiss the baby good night, then laid her in her crib at the foot of their bed.

“I'm more proud of you than words can convey, Luna. You did so well, beyond all expectations.” He told her as they laid in bed, snuggled against each other.

Luna smiled, twisting a lock of Kili's hair around her finger as they laid facing each other. “I'm just glad everything went well and she's healthy. Thorin really fell in love with her too.” She blushed. “I didn't think the all might Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, knew how to baby talk.” Luna giggled.

“Ma says he use to do it a lot with me and Fee, especially me since I was born just after my Da died and that's when he really took over the role of being a father to us.”

“She's more like his granddaughter than his great niece.” Luna smiled, warmed to the thought of Thorin taking to her and Kili's daughter like he did.

Kili smiled back pressing his lips to her forehead, caressing the back of his fingers against her cheek. “I've got everything I've ever wanted, my family as back what is rightfully ours, the love of my life and a gorgeous daughter. Honestly, the greatest day of my life.”

“I'm with you there, Kili. I'm with you there and always.” Luna whispered, kissing him on the lips.

The couple fell asleep happily and the new life in the mountain spread through out it and gave it a bright and stable feeling, the future of the mountain was secure and the normalcy that once lived in the mountain before Smaug decimated it had finally returned and every person in it and near it could feel it and embraced it with hopeful, happy and welcoming arms and hearts.


End file.
